I Wondered
by TwoHearts-OneShip
Summary: On a balcony over-looking the city, with the party carrying on without them, Nick and Greg finally get their moment. One shot fluff.


Hello again. It's been a while I know, but I'm planning on updating all my chaptered fics over the next little while, as well as adding a few new ones. So I hope you enjoy this.

xXx

"I wondered where you were."

Greg turned from where he'd been leaning on the stone balcony, staring out over the glittering lights of Vegas, when he heard Nick's soft voice. He smiled, letting out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Nick came closer. Greg watched as the older man adopted Greg's original position, the material of his suit jacket stretching across his muscled shoulders. Greg licked his lips and looked away, through the panelled windows to the shimmering ballroom beyond. His smile softened as he watched Sara awkwardly smooth down her black dress as Grissom approached her and handed her a tall glass of Champagne. He watched her eyes light up as Grissom placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Ecklie did a good job this year." Nick was saying as he followed Greg's line of sight, chuckling softly. Greg nodded, noting as Nick turned and leaned back against the rough stone, just how close they'd become. Nick's shoulder rested comfortably against his and Greg could feel the heat radiating off the other man as the heady scent of his cologne tickled his senses.

"How many times have we done this now?" Nick asked, his voice barely a whisper, and Greg frowned at the question, unsure of its implications.

"Nine." He replied, ignoring Nick's glance as he focused on the dancing figures beyond their secluded balcony.

"Nine years..." Nick repeated wistfully.

They lapsed into silence, the dulcet tones of holiday romance drifting out of the door becoming suddenly loud in the air around them. Greg shifted awkwardly, moving away from Nick and clearing his throat as Nick sighed.

"It seems like yesterday that Catherine was introducing me to the new DNA guy." Nick said and Greg smirked, letting his body relax against Nick's again.

"Introduced? More like warned."

Nick laughed, nodding and nudging Greg gently with his shoulder.

"You certainly gave me a run for my money, Greggo."

"What about you? Always breathing down my neck when I was working. It was very distracting." Greg joked, turning to face Nick as Nick turned to him.

Nick's eyes were dark, his lips slightly parted, and Greg couldn't help but drop his gaze down to them, his heart pounding in his chest.

"How distracting?" Nick was even closer now, invading Greg's personal space and pressing him back against the balcony edge.

"About as distracting as you are now." Greg whispered as Nick leaned forward, his hands braced either side of Greg's body, his lips brushing his cheek.

"Nine years, Greg." He repeated, his breath ghosting Greg's neck. Greg gasped, arching against Nick, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt Nick press a soft kiss just under his ear.

"Way too long..." Nick was whispering and Greg nodded, struggling to speak as Nick sucked lightly on the sensitive skin.

"I've wanted..." Greg gasped, moaning as Nick pulled back to gaze into his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Greg was about to reply when the creaking of a door alerted them and they sprang apart, Greg quickly turning to look out over the city again as Nick smoothed down his shirt.

"I wondered where you too had gotten to." Catherine's voice drifted softly on the warm air and Greg peered over his shoulder at her, meeting her sparkling brown eyes. He gave himself a minute, as always, to appreciate her beauty, watching as her hair shone in the twinkling lights and brushed against the delicate straps of her elegant red dress. Taking a breath, Greg shook his head and gripped the rough stone as he noted the pointed look shared between Nick and Catherine.

"They're about to start the speeches." Catherine said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Nick, who was now gazing over at Greg and smiling fondly.

"We'll be right there."

Not taking his eyes off Nick, Greg felt his whole body begin to tremble as Catherine nodded, squeezing Nick briefly on the shoulder and whispering something too soft for Greg to catch before she made her way back inside, leaving the two men alone once more.

Taking a deep breath, Greg stood up straighter and levelled his gaze. His trademark grin settled on his face, growing wider as Nick grinned back. And then Nick was striding towards him, pushing him back against the balcony edge and kissing him hard. Greg managed a small gasp as his hands came up to wrap around Nick's neck, clinging to him and parting his lips to let the other man in with a soft, desperate moan.

Around Greg everything else disappeared. The sounds of music and laughter from inside the ballroom, the warm air caressing his skin, the flashes of red and green that played over their bodies as they finally separated enough to move closer, Nick pulling Greg in and holding him tight against his chest. Greg closed his eyes, his fingers gripping Nick's jacket and the older man breathed soft words into his ear.

"All this time...I never thought..."

Greg nodded as they swayed gently to the music, neither yet ready to let go and join the party. After a moment, Greg pulled back slightly to gaze into Nick's eyes.

"What did Catherine say to you?" He asked, grinning as Nick leaned forward again to nuzzle against his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Greg's waist.

"She said the speeches can wait."

xXx

Reviews as always are greatly appreciated 


End file.
